Sudden Kiss
by Autistic Writer
Summary: From Ronnie Anne's POV in "Heavy Meddling". This is the story of First Love. A story of confusion and Discovery. Learn how Ronnie Anne first loved the Lameo boy Lincoln Loud.


**Hello, I am the Autistic Writer.**

 **Whether you are a follower of mine, people that love the Loud House or just curious on what this is, I welcome you.**

 **I know this is a Loud House story, but I need to announce what this fanfic originally was.**

 **This story was originally an MLP fanfic. It was suppose to be a sequel to the fanfic, A Blind Date. It was to deal with Zack and Missy's aftermath of the kiss. However, I decided to postpone that fanfic due to personal reasons. I apology to those who were looking forward to reading the sequel, If you want to blame someone for its postponing the story, it was me. It's my fault.**

 **I've been dealing with a lot of emotions lately and I apology to those of you who actually liked that story. But, due to my own emotions, that story will be postponed/delayed until I can be at the right mindset to write that story. It's no one's fault but mine and I am hoping you guys will understand. If I did want to make the story, i would need to be at the right mood to make the story, however, i am not in the right mood for that story. At least not yet. I just hope you guys accept my apologizes.**

 **So, I am sorry.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, I really like the Loud House. It's tough to pick my favorite character, but my favorite ship or my OTP is (Please let me know if I am using that term right) Lincoln/Ronnie Anne. I love their dynamic. Some of my favorite episodes are of Ronnie Anne. So, it stands to reason that I would write a fanfic about them, just to see what I can do.**

 **This story is from Ronnie Anne's perspective from the episode, "Heavy Meddling". I actually wanted to see how Ronnie reacted to Lincoln's kissing. I can imagine that she liked him from the beginning or liked him ever since the kiss. Either way, i hope they flesh out Ronnie Anne's character just a bit more.**

 **For me, Young Ronnie Anne would probably want to protect her reputation as a tough girl, however there will be times where the girly side of her does get out. Much like in the best episode "Save the Date". Let me stop rambling and let's get to this story.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Loud House. The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon._

Sudden Kiss

I wasn't known for being a girly girl. I didn't care what the others thought of me, I just punched anyone out for me being a girly girl. I thought I would go through my middle school without experiencing the lovely-dovely nature that my brother was going through.

However, someone caught my eye. Someone who I didn't think I would like. But, unfortunately he did snag my heart and it was making me feel all weird inside, and the strange part of it was….that I liked the way I was feeling.

His name was Lincoln Loud.

He was the brother of my brother's girlfriend. I didn't think much of him at first. He was just a guy with ten sisters.

I didn't fall in love with him at first. Our relationship was indifferent. He knew who I was and I knew who he was.

Every day I would pick on him. I thought at first my feelings would just go away. Crushes were nothing more than just a phase. The crush phase was like a relative; it would stay at one minute and leave the next. However, this one was overstaying its welcome.

I felt sick to my stomach when he wasn't around, but cured when he was around. Lincoln Loud always made my heart dance. For some reason, he wanted to ruin my reputation. Every waking minute I held back my feelings made me want to scream my love for him.

I tried to seek professional help.

"…and I just don't know what to do. Every waking minute, I think I don't like him, but I do."

"You're in love," The counselor smiled.

I gripped his throat in anger, "I'M NOT IN LOVE!"

However, the counselor was right. I was in love with Lincoln Loud. Every night he would be in my dreams cooking me dinner, watching tv with me, going to the arcade hand and hand, playing paintball together and being my boyfriend. The last part made me sick to my stomach. I did not want to end up like my brother.

I kept struggling and struggling until the night that Lori Loud came over again.

As Lori and my brother sat down to watch a romantic film, I studied them. I wanted to see if I wanted that same relationship with Lincoln. Sure, it made me disgusted with all the pet names Lori and my brother gave each other, but every time I saw them, I kept imagining Lincoln and I in the same situation.

For some reason, I wanted that. I wanted to be that way with Lincoln. I needed to be with him. Sure, Lincoln was a guy, but every waking minute, he was a guy that I wanted to be with.

That was when I knew the one conclusion I dreaded.

I'm in love with Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Today, I felt was going to be different. The first step to a crush was admitting you have a crush on him, or at least of what it said in the stupid book I got from the library. I knew that I was going to get rejected, so why was I going to try?

I tried to go about the day in the same fashion: pick on Lincoln. I pulled down his pants while passing by, I tied his shoe laces together, I put a whoopee cushion in his lunch table seat and I somehow was able to stuff garbage in his locker.

I felt bad for everyone laughing at him, but his torment was my reward, until it started to make me feel lousy. I felt bad that I had been picking on him as transference of my feelings for him.

I went to my locker to end the day, but I saw him coming towards me.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?"

"Hello lameo," I smirked. I was attempting to open my locker, but he closed it when he saw I wasn't giving him the attention.

"I am tired of all of this bullying. If you want to pick on me, that's fine. But, I want all of this to stop."

"Well, it's not going to stop."

"Fine, then let's fight."

I stopped along with a few others. He knew I beat up guys for breakfast. Beating him was no different. Lincoln wasn't muscular, which was why I laughed it off.

"I am serious. All of this ends with a fight. I want the bullying to stop."

"Okay Lameo, you asked for this," I readied my fists for combat.

"Not here, not here," He shield his face.

I stopped for a moment. "Okay, where do you want your last moments to be?"

"Meet me in front of my house at 3:30." Lincoln said. He handed me a sticky note of where to find his house.

"Okay fine," I said as he ran off to meet his friends. In my mind, I felt excited to know where he lived. I have seen the place before because my brother often went there to visit his girlfriend, so finding the place would be no problem.

Yet, something about meeting him in front of his house seemed off. It seemed weird to meet Lincoln in front of his house. Did he realize I liked him? Or did he really didn't see through my bullying as love.

Either way, I would only find out if I went to his house at three thirty.

* * *

I brought a backpack with me. In the bag were a few pieces of steak. I knew that Lincoln needed it for my punches. I always give out pieces of meat for the people I pick on.

I arrived at the house two minutes early. I wasn't going to go up to his house. If he wanted his beating or my love, he would have to come out himself. I crossed my arms and put down my bag.

As the door opened, I saw him marching proudly to his fight. I raised a brow. Normally, this is different. Sure, there were guys that were confident in thinking they were stronger than me, but this seemed strange. I was new to this approach, but I wasn't going to let it distract me.

"Okay Lameo are you ready for this?"

"Yes I am," He said.

He sounded so confident. Whatever his game was, I wasn't going to be thrown off by his adorable smile. Ugh, there I go again with his confidence. "Look Lameo, since you asked for this fight, I'll let you give me the first punch. It's not something I normally offer, but since this fight is going to be over less than two minutes, I thought I would offer it to you. Let's go, Lincoln Loud. Give me your first shot."

Suddenly, I felt him gripping my hoodie. Was he going to head butt me? If so, that would be a great first shot.

However, it wasn't a head to head contact. It was a lip to lip contact. My eyes shot out seeing Lincoln smooching me. This couldn't have been a coincidence. Lincoln was kissing me. I tried to fight it off, but I accepted the kiss. I was happy that he accepted my feelings. I even did that stupid lifting up one of my legs. It was a stupid cliche, but I couldn't help myself.

My eyes looked to the window seeing his ten sisters looking at us. I freaked. I thought about this moment. I knew they would tell their friends that Lincoln and I kissed. From each of their range in age, the older and younger kids would laugh at me, my reputation as a tough girl would be ruined and it would destroy my life. I had to return the status quo.

I cocked my fist and punched Lincoln's left eye turning it black. Lincoln flew to the ground. I thought he would cry, but he lifted himself up dusting off his clothes and walked back inside while stomping.

Meanwhile, I ran to the side of his house. I was out of view from any onlookers. My heartbeat was increasing. I felt happy that we kissed. I felt the lips that were kissed by him. His taste was very minty. It was everything my brother described about kissing. Unfortunately, I would have to keep this to myself. But, I wouldn't let him know how I felt.

I heard him coming to his room and complaining about his sisters.

I wrote down my number and whistled to him, when I saw my crushes eyes looking down at me; I threw the note with a rock. Thank goodness for my aim.

When he looked again, I launched the pork chop at his window and it spun until it closed. I felt confident that my feelings reached him. I walked home feeling proud of what happened.

I was glad my first kiss was with someone I loved, but for now, It would have to be a secret I would keep to myself.

As I walked through the door, I saw my brother heading out. He was surprised that I was coming home at a different time.

"Hey sis…"

"Hey bro…" I stopped at the foot of the stairs and took my shoes off.

"How was your day?"

"It was pretty good." I smiled before leaving my brother with a confused expression.

* * *

 **I know that's not much of an ending, but what did you guys think?**

 **I think during High school Lincoln and Ronnie Anne would have more of a great relationship. I think they would still be together. I am not sure if they would adopt Lori/Bobby's pet names. Part of me does while another part of me thinks they wouldn't.**

 **The only thing that would destroy this ship is a potential break up between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne or the marriage of Lori/Bobby. I really do hope that Lincoln/Ronnie Anne becomes the EndGame Ship because I do want to see these two get together in the end. I do ship Lincoln with his sisters, but I think my OTP would be Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.**

 **I started with a One-Shot for now because I didn't know what else to make with this ship. Maybe you guys can give me ideas. But, I do have another idea for a Loud House story.**

 **I know she always calls Lincoln Lameo, but I can't help but think she calls him Lincoln in her mind. Maybe as the years go by, she calls him Lincoln or some other names.**

 **But, tell me your thoughts on this story or any ideas you have for me in the future.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
